


Generations

by ingridmatthews



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the BSG Porn Battle #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generations

There's no disapproval in his voice when he says her name. Only the rusk of his labored breathing as he strokes in and out and Dee clutches whatever she can, trying to stay upright. Her eyes are closed and there is nothing but the feel of him holding her by the hips, his blunt fingers strong enough to bruise.

Her father had hands like his. This thought should be completely out of place, but here, in this time of war and madness it fits like a jagged piece of glass, sitting comfortably amongst the other shattered parts of her psyche.

Dee doesn't remember when this started. Maybe it was the day he looked at her so sadly, telling her his son didn't deserve her. Something in her broke and opened like a sunrise at those words. Weeks later, during some long talk in his quarters she had run her thumb over his lip and he'd stiffened beneath the touch, but not for long.

He wanted her then, he wants her now and not like a daughter. Gods how she wants him, wants his sturdy body over her, warming and protecting her and she doesn't want to think about what it might mean. About him, about her ... about why she might have married Lee Adama in the first place.

A calloused finger circles her clit with practiced skill. He knows what he's doing, rolling her nipples tightly with his other hand, quickening the pace. He's had a lifetime to figure these things out, while Dee is still learning. It's easy to surrender to his experience, she has nothing to do but be there and enjoy.

She bucks back into her orgasm, feeling him come a few seconds later, his breath hitching hard.

She's worn out The Old Man she thinks, a grin curving her lips. He kisses the back of her neck before helping her pull herself together. If he feels any guilt, it doesn't show as he's back to being Admiral Adama a moment later, patting her shoulder and telling her to get back to work - he'll be there in little while.

She nods and smiles at him. He's beautiful to her, he always has been and this thing they have, whatever it is ... it's worth all the jagged, broken things in the universe.


End file.
